crystalgemsfandomcom-20200213-history
Everything Chat
This is from the Chat Greeting everything you need to know, I suggest you read and do not complain about the rules it is appreciated if you just follow the rules. We accept people to be nice and there will be no problem we like a nice calm chat where people enjoy it, just please follow the rules and do not question the rules in a rude way. There should be no problem if you do that but if so just report it to Staff. All people including staff have to follow these rules and if you don't there will be consequences. We hope these aren't a lot of rules that will ruin you from enjoying the chat. The Rules below are from the rules page, Here are the links you need to know: Chat Wikia Rules Staff ________________________________________________________________________________________ Rules DO NOT Question the staff's decisions repeatitally or in an unfair/rude way and you shouldn't mind unless it's a huge deal with banning or you didn't do a thing or much at all please follow this rule or you might get kicked/banned. Do not be rude no matter what No anger words No lying All of these rules apply in PM also. OC Role-play and Role-play is allowed No disrespect you don't need to really be respectful just don't be rude or mean. No editing unless asked for permisson by Staff No spamming Do not be mean No beeping curses No threats No more Staff or being from like Moderator to admin. No more Staff only admins can ask for people to be staff and don't ask staff to be a moderator or staff. No advertising, you can PM a person though If a person breaks a rule contact the Staff on their message walls. The one you should usually contact Aqualad124 or you can contact other Staff if you'd like. Opal also can answer questions. Do not contact GarnetPearlFusion unless you want to talk or a suggestion, Contact Hydrarchy or GarnetPearlFusion if a staff person isn't following the rules. Do not break the rules No deleting rules GarnetPearlFusion will decide on staff and Admins. Read Rules before going on this Wikia (advised) You need one edit to enter this wiki No cursing nothing like it. Nothing inappropriate. No scams. No links with viruses. This is Steven Universe either you can talk about it, the chat, questions, or just talk. No pointless edits. No changing others profiles unless they have something that the rules don't allow in their profile. No asking for being staff. If you do not you have a higher chance of becoming staff. No changing background only asking for changing it. If you are Staff you MUST read the rules. Obviously no editing rules. Please do not refer to EnderEmerald46 as "that guy from last night" No vandalism Read the rules carefully Speak in a civil way do not start calling people names or jumping to conclusions. No Complaining No Spreading Rumors Do not advertise on message walls or chat. No coming for chat just to advertise, it is not advised to advertise in PM you might get consequences or not. Do not bother a person over and over. Staff ________________________________________________________________________________________ 'The Some Staff of ' Crystal Gems Wikia Creator: GarnetPearlFusion Bureaucrats: GarnetPearlFusion LightYigimi Administrators: GarnetPearlFusion LightYigimi ChaoticShadow Moderators: GarnetPearlFusion Chat Moderators: GarnetPearlFusion LightYigimi Goldensunsheba Rollbacks: GarnetPearlFusion GarnetPearlFusion Creator Bureaucrat Administrator LightYigimi Bureaucrat Administrator ChaoticShadow Administrator Goldensunsheba Chat Moderator Category:Informational